Loving You
by TunaForDesert
Summary: Marui loves his kouhai. That he knows much. But with others in the pictures, Akaya might just not be his. But hey, we never know.


**Title**: Loving You

**Rating**: T

**Summary**: Marui loves his kouhai. That he knows much. But with others in the pictures, Akaya might just not be his. But hey, we never know.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own POT

Start.

* * *

Kirihara Akaya, the baby of our team. I know baby is not a suitable term for him especially when we talk about his violent nature, his tennis style. Many tennis players from other school are wary about him, we know that. They never knew the other side of Akaya, his cute, cuddly, unbearably adorable and sinfully beautiful side. Heck, Mura-buchou would kill anyone that dares to hurt our baby sans us, the tennis regulars. Mura-buchou is not fitting to his name as the Child of God, more like, the reincarnation of the Satan himself. Hehehehe….

But I know not even us could escape buchou's wrath if we hurt Akaya badly. Mura-buchou is Oishi-san's clone when it comes to Akaya. That's why Yanagi keeps his feeling from Akaya. I know, as does Jackal, that Yanagi loves Akaya more than as a teammate, kouhai and friend. I think it has started at the end of Akaya's first year in junior high, when he became a regular. Yanagi loves to watch Akaya when he is playing. Something about that cute cry-baby could keep Yanagi for hours watching him. It's like Akaya has some kind of entrancing aura around him when he's playing.

And then there's Niou. Niou, Niou, Niou, elusive Niou. You could never guess what he's capable of when he wants something. And he wants Akaya. Nobody knows, but I know, because I'm very perceptive when it comes to Akaya. Nothing about him I don't know. Niou too has feelings for Akaya. See what I mean? Akaya is so bewitching that he makes us fall for him. Niou never told anyone, but I know he's slowly making his move, starting from catching Akaya's attention. How? He blames the baby for the pranks he pulls. Sometimes I'm angry at Niou, for making Akaya suffer for something he didn't do. It's unfair….

And then I always see Niou drags Akaya to someplace where nobody could see them. I'm suspicious about it first. So for the first time, I stalk them. It was lunch. Niou pulled Akaya to the rooftop. I followed them. Niou forgot to lock the door to the rooftop from outside, so I peered through it. What I saw made me want to barge out and punch Niou. The damn trickster was _kissing_ my Akaya! I was starting seeing red. But whatever plan I had in mind flew out of the window when I saw Akaya kissed back. I was frozen at the place. I couldn't walk away even though I didn't want to see them kissing. When Niou pulled away, Akaya looked daze before he smiled brightly.

"That was awesome, Niou-senpai! I think my kissing skill is getting better every time I'm making out with you!"

I saw Niou blushed at the last part. Ha, now I know that Akaya doesn't love that trickster one bit!

Clever move, Niou, I expected nothing less from a famed trickster like you, but not clever enough. Akaya's head is as thick as a whale's fat. You need to be straight forward if you want him to be yours!

Oh, it's not just us, Rikkai Dai's regulars that are interested in Akaya. There are others from rival schools, namely Kamio Akira of Fudoumine and Oshitari Yuushi of Hyoutei.

It was surreal, how those two got interested in Akaya, especially Kamio-kun. Didn't Akaya hurt his buchou during their match? What is he, a masochist? He should hate Akaya with passion! But no~! He's blushing every time Akaya talks to him! It's kind of amusing. Especially sometimes buchou and Sanada stand behind Akaya when he's talking to Kamio-kun. They looked down at Kamio-kun with a glare. It's like those two are guarding their daughter who's talking to a boy they don't think worth of their daughter. Hehehehe….

There is also Oshitari Yuushi in the picture. I don't know why or how, but that Kansai accented tensai is practically head over heels in love with Akaya. I first thought he started noticing Akaya after our first match with Seigaku. Maybe when he saw Akaya so determined to win against Fuji, something inside him clicked. I know Akaya is beautiful, stunning even, but for him to be madly in love with Akaya?

Ha, turns out it was a childhood crush. He really is a tensai, to be able to figure out his sexuality at such a young age (though I'm still a better tensai than him!). At nine! Can you believe it? So yeah, Akaya was kind of floored when the guy who was his friend in childhood suddenly confessed to him. How I know Oshitari-san confessed to him? I followed them one evening where Oshitari-san brought Akaya to a park. It was kind of dark, and I was worried if Oshitari-san suddenly forces himself on Akaya, so I decided to stay until they leave.

Akaya looked really shock, and embarrassed at the same time when Oshitari-san said that he loves him. The baby turned really red and I have to bit my lower lip to stifle a groan when he made that really cute face. It took a lot of my willpower to not jump him at the spot. Can you blame me? He practically shouted 'I'm cute and free to fuck~!'

When Akaya said he's sorry, I turned a little worried if Akaya is straight. I won't stand any chances if Akaya prefers someone with boobs and smooth legs. Ha, then he said that he has someone in mind and that someone is apparently a he! I kind of felt sorry for Oshitari-san. He looked really crushed after Akaya turned him down. I was worried if I will be the same way if Akaya turns me down as well.

Akaya, being the soft hearted baby he is, asked if there's something he could do to make it up with Oshitari-san. The blue haired tensai only shook his head loosely. At that time, I really felt like crying. I didn't think I could take the same blow Oshitari-san went through at the moment. I might just end my life rather than seeing Akaya with someone else. It was a frightening feeling.

But then Akaya stepped closer and wrapped his hands around Oshitari-san's neck. I froze, and watched Akaya slowly leaned into Oshitari-san. When Akaya finally pressed his lips onto Oshitari-san's, the tensai widened his eyes, clearly not expected it. I covered my mouth with my hand, to subdued a scream that was about to break out. My throat felt dry and my heart was thumping loudly that it could almost jump out. My eyes felt sting for a reason.

I ran away, I was a coward. I couldn't see any more. With Niou it has been a little easier, but this time, I felt like a knife sliced open my chest and my heart was pulled out forcefully. That night, I spent it with a worried Jiroh as I cried on his chest. The strawberry blond boy let me cried and did not ask anything. When I was sober enough to talk, I told him about what happened. And he did not ask anything. He just let me talk as he looked at me with a serious gaze, no trace of sleepiness on his eyes even though it had passed midnight.

"So what do you want to do now?"

That was all he asked. I was stunned for a moment, and then….I slowly shook my head.

I don't know. I honestly don't know. I was afraid of rejection. Akaya could care less about me when he's with his special someone.

The next day I went to school, I was all mess up. My uniform wasn't tucked in correctly. I forgot about morning practice and I also forgot my tie and my tennis equipment. And I didn't chew any gum all day.

"What happened to you?" Niou had asked. I stared at him blankly, wishing I could punch him without getting shout at by Sanada-fukubuchou.

Niou fidgeted under my gaze, clearly unnerved by my unusual sullenness.

"Nothing." I answered.

Oh Niou, if only you know. Akaya has someone in his mind. And that someone isn't you. I knew it.

"Hey, Marui, Akaya's looking for you. He's waiting at the rooftop." Jackal said behind me. I turned around and nodded. There was about 20 minutes before afternoon practice start. Not that I would practice anyway without me tennis gear. I turned to Niou and saw some sort of suspiciousness in his eyes.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Wouldn't want your kouhai run away now, do you Marui?"

Was it me or Niou was sneering at me? I merely shrugged him off and went on my way to the rooftop, leaving a glaring Niou behind me. What's been eating him? When I arrived, I saw Akaya was leaning on the fence with his back on me.

"Hey." He said without turning around. I was shocked for a second before I greeted back.

"Hey." I walked closer to him and also leaned on the fence, but I had my back leaning on it with Akaya beside me.

"I haven't seen you all day." He said. I turned to him, shocked. I know it's a habit for me to turning up at his class randomly and drag him somewhere during lunch, but I didn't think he would be this gloomy just because I didn't show up for one day.

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that." I tried to smile at him and he turned to me, showing that he wasn't a fool.

"Stop that, Marui-senpai." He said quietly. I grew wide eyes. W-what did he meant by that? C-could it be…? But I wasn't that obvious! Did I really look that desperate that even Akaya, cute oblivious Akaya, saw through me?

"I-I'm sorry." I whispered, "I-I'll just b-back away. I-I wish you happiness with your love one. I….won't be bothering you anymore." I turned around and that sting feeling in my eyes last night came back at full force. Kami-sama, was this how you punish me? Tonight seemed like a perfect night to kill myself. It was Friday night. I could sneak away a knife from my mother's drawer in the kitchen. I would do it around midnight where everyone will be asleep. The next morning they would find is my dead body, laying on the toilet floor. I felt a bitter laugh escaped my mouth.

Was it really the end for me?

When I started walking away, a hand grabbed my wrist and I was forced to turn around, only to meet Akaya's concerned and beautiful green eyes.

"Senpai, are you okay?" he asked in quiet voice. I bit my bottom lip.

"I'm fine, Akaya." I said equally quiet. No, I am not fine. My aching heart was killing me. His name came out choked because my sob was threatening to break out, and Akaya heard that.

His amazing green eyes turned really worried as he caressed my cheek.

"No, you're not." He whispered, and he leaned closer. My eyes snapped open wide.

"Don't." I said in alarmed. He stopped and looked at me with confused and scared eyes.

I forced my sob down my throat before I started talking again, "Akaya, I know you're doing this to make us feel a little bit happier, but you don't know that you're actually killing us. We longed for your touch as soon as you touch us. We can't help but to desire you more." I said quietly. He looked a bit confused before a flash of recognition shone in his eyes.

"You saw…." He whispered. I slowly nodded. I saw his face turned really red and I can't help but to felt jealous of whoever that owned his heart. Lucky bastard….

"W-will you hate me for it?" he asked….shyly? I hesitated.

"Erm, no. I could never hate you, Akaya. You're too important to me for me to hate you." I confessed. And he turned really red again. I wondered if that colour will fade away anytime soon.

"T-then," he looked up and I saw his nervous eyes laced with happiness, relief and shyness, "if I ask you to be my boyfriend, would you?" he practically shouted as his blush once again rising.

W-what….?

"W-what?" I asked as my eyes bulged out. It must be a fluke, yeah, gotta be one.

"I said," he looked really embarrassed as he said this in a really loud voice, "I LOVE YOU AND I WANT YOU TO BE MY BOYFRIEND, MARUI-SENPAI!"

I wasn't aware Christmas was early this year.

"Are you serious…?" I asked after I stared at my very cute, very red and embarrassed kouhai for five minutes.

He nodded, the blush was still there.

Nope, I wasn't dreaming. And Christmas was still far away. I slowly grinned. A bright, brilliant and happy grin was lit up on my face.

"You baka!" I pounced on him.

"U-Uwah!"

I could care less that we were late for practice, or that Niou saw us before turning away with a dark expression on his face, or that Akaya really needed air. I was just busy kissing the daylight out of my new lover. Nope, not even Sanada-fukubuchou could scare me to stop me from harassing my boyfriend on the rooftop floor.

"HIEEEEEE! NO! NO TOUCH THERE MARUI-SENPAI! NO TOUCH THERE! A-ah!"

Yep, nothing at all, especially with a dishevelled, flushed and moaning mess Akaya beneath me.

* * *

End.

KYAHHH~~~~~~~~! THAT WAS SO KAWAII~! The last part, I mean.

I'M BUSY FANGIRLING AT THE LAST PART~!

AKAYA IS SO CUTE WHEN MARUI IS FORCEFULLY HARASSING HIM~!


End file.
